Real Love
by jacquieiscool
Summary: Andy & Sam are married , starting a family & much more to come in the upcoming chapters , please review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first RB story so please be supportive & reviews would be really helpful to see what you guys want in the upcoming chapters. Andy & Sam are married , starting a family & a lot more to come.  
**  
It was a slow Tuesday morning Andy & Sam had been getting ready for work , she is quickly in the bathroom after throwing up & taking a pregnancy test which had come back positive. Sam comes upstairs because they need to start getting out of the door & knocks on the bathroom door '' Andy is everything okay in there ''. she quickly wipes her tears of happiness from her eyes & opens the door.

'' I'm pregnant Sam , we are gonna have a baby '' she says with a smile on her face & him staring at her , he then leans in to give her a quick kiss '' A baby ? really ? '' he says as he stands there in shock and excitiment .

'' Yup , your gonna be a daddy in about seven months tops , so you minus well get ready for parenthood now '' she says as he pulls her closer & hugs her tightly '' we're having a baby '' . Just a short time later they are in the truck pulling up into the parking lot , she quickly gets off the phone after talking to the doctor '' Okay Dr. Green says she can take us at two o clock this after noon'' . He turns off the truck & gets out of the vehicle '' That's great I'll meet you then , I love you see you later ''.

She quickly leans him to kiss him '' I love you too , talk to you later daddy '' she says with a laugh before walking away & going into the change room where she happens to run into Traci '' we'll you seem in a happy mood today , did Swarek do something that made you lighten up ''. Andy quickly sits down on the bench '' We are gonna have a baby '' , Traci looks at her in shock '' No way ! you're pregnant ? '' .

She gets up moving closer to her best friend '' yup & we are gonna meet with the doctor today about it , so excited to see our baby '' . Traci quickly hugs her in happiness '' let me know how it goes , I'm so happy for you ''. Andy quickly gets dressed & heads to parade .

**In the next chapter Andy & Sam finally see their baby & later on tell everyone about the news . Andy is also worried about the thoughts of being a mother & miscarriage that could happen , please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting closer in time to the appointment so Andy & Sam had decided to leave a bit early so they wouldn't be late. They pull up into the hospital parking lot , pay for the parking & go up to the maternity floor, the assistant called them into office to get ready '' Hi Andy ,we got the results back from the blood test that you came in for yesterday & you are definitely pregnant '' , Andy craps Sam's hand has he is standing next to her '' wow , we didn't plan this you know , but what happens next ? '' she says as the doctor goes to get some gloves on the table .

" Well now we are gonna go in the next room & have a look at your baby , please come this way & follow me '' Andy & Sam follow her from behind , the doctor leaves for a minute to have her put a sheet on & comes back the next minute .

'' Okay ,do you know how far along you are ? '' she says looking at Andy with the camera in her hand , Andy looks at Sam & shakes her head '' no we just found this morning with a pregnancy test '' . she says as Sam squeezes her hand '' let's take a look then , there's your baby Andy & your ten weeks pregnant & here's the heartbeat congrats '' . Later on Sam & Andy go home from a long day at work & the doctor's office '' you okay ? you seem a bit quiet since we left '' he asked & looks at her while driving '' I'm okay , I just can't believe that we are gonna be parents , I'm scared of what could happen '' she says as he pulls up into the driveway of their house '' Hey, it's okay we'll be okay this baby & you are fine , that's all that matters to me ''

She leans in to kiss him gently & feels some relieve that everything would be okay '' thanks , I love you '' He cups her face as she is leaned into him '' I love you too , you know it's still early so do you think we should be telling anyone ? '' . She climbs out the vehicle & closes the door '' Yea we should wait , I only told Traci but I doubt that she'll tell anyone '' He grabs the house keys & puts it into the slot '' That's alright , she is your best friend but I think we should wait at least another three weeks before telling anyone '' They enter the house '' sounds good to me , it's been a long day why don't you come upstairs & just lay with me for a while ? '' He steps in closer to her & kisses her lightly '' sounds like a plan to me ''.

Later on they are upstairs laying on the bed , he is brushing her hair out of her face & puts his hand on her pregnant stomach '' Do you wanna talk baby names for the baby ? '' She puts her head against his chest & takes a deep breath '' We have seven months til the baby is born , we could wait a while at least until we find out if it's a boy or girl '' . He is rubbing her stomach to where their baby is laying '' yea your right , just too much excitiment for fatherhood , let's get some sleep now ''. She turns the other way as his arms wrap around her body '' goodnight '' .

**In the next chapter Andy is 13 weeks pregnant & is getting ready to tell everyone at work about the baby & also has to talk to Frank about maternity leave in a few minutes , starting to work desk shift . Sam has a secret project at home that he wants to surprise Andy with that will make her more happy & excited about the baby.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Note :Andy is now thirteen weeks pregnant , she & Sam are excited about telling everyone about the baby , Andy is now starting on desk shift & has to talk to Frank about maternity leave in a few months , In the mean time Sam is working on a secret project at home.**

_The past two weeks have been both exciting & scary for Andy & Sam not knowing if things were gonna be okay or weather or not their baby would still live , but now they got some relieve Andy is now in her second trimester & her doctor told her the risk of miscarriage would end at sixteen weeks into the pregnancy. Andy was up a bit earlier than usual she had stuff on her mind about her pregnancy plus she had to do small stuff before she & Sam left for work . They were pulling up into the parking lot in silence '' so , it's been three weeks now I think it's time to tell everyone about the baby '' he says as she looks at him with a happy smile on her face '' Yea we should do that , I think we need to talk to Frank about it first & I think it's time to start desk shift ''._

He opens the truck door for her as she gets out '' Okay I think that would be better first , but I'm gonna tell Oliver in the time being '' He says as he leans in to kiss her lightly , she quickly gets changed & goes to talk to Frank '' Frank I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you , but can I talk you for a minute ? '' she says as he nodds at her & closes the door behind her '' What's new McNally ? '' he says as she sits down in the chair '' I'm pregnant , thirteen weeks along & I need to talk you about desk shifts & maternity leave '' she says as he walks towards his desk '' Andy that's great , I can get you into desk shift within the end of this week & Maternity leave can start when your seven months along , return six months after the baby is born , would you & Dective Swarek like me to announce this in parade this morning ? '' he says as she stands up carefully.

'' Yea sure that would be great , we want to start telling everyone now that we are in the second trimester '' she says with a light smile '' Okay that's great thanks for stopping in McNally '' he says as she leaves the room & goes to look for Sam who is in the changing room talking with Oliver & he sees her walking by '' hey babe wait, did you talk to Frank about you know the baby & everything ? '' he says as she steps in front of him '' yea he knows & I start desk shift by the end of this week '' she says walking away.

Later on the parade is going on & everyone is being given their assignments of the day '' oh by the way I want to say congrats to Officer McNally & Dective Swarek on their pregnancy together '' he says & everyone starts hugging them one by one .Shortly after they went for a coffee break in the kitchen '' hey babe , you feeling okay '' he says while looking at Andy & softly smiles '' Yea I'm fine just taking it easy now that I'm carrying our baby around '' . He gently strokes her cheek with his hand & looks into her eyes '' don't worry our baby we'll be here before you know & we are gonna give he or she the life that he or she deserves , I love you '' he says as happy tears light up in her eyes .

'' I know I love you too with all of my heart '' she says & walks away , Later on at night they go home & made a choice to have a movie night '' which movie do you wanna watch ?'' she asked him as he sits down next to her & puts his hand on her small baby bump '' I was thinking more of that new movie I think it's called '' The other woman '' she looks down at her baby bump & puts her hand on her stomach '' I've heard of it & it's an awesome movie '' she says leaning in to kiss him & he responses quickly '' I'm glad we are having this baby , I can't wait '' he says as she looks down at her stomach & smiles at the baby '' I know we've only been married six months , I didn't think it would happen this fast , but on the hand I'm happy that we had sex & concieved this baby I've always wanted to have your baby '' she says as he leans in to kiss her '' me too you know the year after Jerry died & we broke up I missed , I kept thinking about the future with you , kids , park on sundays , real life stuff & now that we are married & got this little baby on the way I'm the happiest husband alive '' he says as she smiles & cups her hand. 

'' I know I've always wanted all that stuff with you too & now all our dreams are coming true , I'm grateful for it , thanks for making me a mommy '' she says as he leans & kisses her gently '' thanks for making me a daddy , we should watch the movie now '' . Later on they watch the movie & they liked it , they thought it was very funny & romantic at the same time she gets up to head to the kitchen & do the dishes , he comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her body & his hands on her stomach.

'' Do you wanna come upstairs & you know get comfoty '' he says trying to kiss the side of her face .

'' sounds like a great idea , besides we haven't had sex since I got pregnant '' she says leaning into him , he grabs her waist & pulls her towards the bedroom & kissing her passionately . He then removes her tank top & gently pushes her away onto the bed & removes his top & gets closer to her . He gently gets on top of her without trying to crush & starts planting kisses on her lips & neck , she then pulls him closer so he can no longer escape , short time after they fall asleep .

**In the next chapter Andy & Sam go back to the doctor learns the sex of their baby , Sam is also starting on the secret project in the house to make Andy happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this Chapter Andy is now four in a half months pregnant , she & Sam will learn the sex of their baby & Sam has a big surprise for her,hope you enjoy.  
**  
They had taken the day off for the doctor's appointment & The past few weeks had been the toughest for Andy & Sam , the nausea , fear of losing the baby & weather or not they were ready or not for parent hood but were very excited to see the baby for the second time now . Andy had been in the bathroom getting ready when Sam comes upstairs to check on her .  
_  
_'' Hey babe you ready to go for the doctor's appointment ?, we have to leave '' he says as she opens the door & walks out with her hand on her stomach '' I'm okay the baby just moved , you should of felt it '' she says as he looks with her a smile on his face '' don't worry I got plenty of time to feel it , but just come get me next time it happens again '' he says as he grabs her hand as they walk out of the house & go to the hour later they are in the exam room seeing their baby up on the screen & excited about bringing this little person in their life in four in half months tops '' would you like to know the sex of the baby '' the doctor says looking up at them , Andy looks at Sam '' tell us , we wanna know '' she says as the doctor moves around the camera .

'' congrats Andy your having a baby girl '' she says as Andy looks at Sam in shock & exicitment , then grabs Sam's hand as he stands next to her looking at their daughter on the screen.

'' Really ? I can't believe it's a girl Sam , this is so exciting '' she says with tears in her eyes as he leans down to kiss her gently '' me too '' he says as he smiles at her in happiness.

**Flashback : The night that Andy & Sam get pregnant.  
**

Andy is at the house waiting for Sam to come home from work , she had a tough day but also a lot of stuff on her mind she wants to get pregnant but she's worried about how Sam might react when he walks in . Sam walks in to find his wife sitting on the couch while reading a magazine .

'' Sam , I don't know how to tell you this but I wanna have a baby '' she says as he steps in closer to her touches her face '' really ? let's get started then '' he says as he leans in to kiss her deep & passionately . He is getting close enough to her as he can putting his hands underneath her t-shirt & pulling it off & sees her black lace bra , he then backs away for a second to pull his top off & cups her face kissing her , pulling her flesh against his.

Ten minutes later they are in the bedroom holding her in his arms , he lays her down on the bed & hovers over her , kissing her neck & lips with all the force he has got , running his hand down her thighs as he feels his body on top of hers , they continue having sex . Half an hour later they are laying in bed with her back against his chest & falling asleep.

**End of Flashback**

Andy & Sam then leave the doctor's appointment to go home still happy that they know about their daughter that they will be bringing into the world. They pull up into the driveway & go inside the living room to go get relaxed .

'' I wanna show you something , real quickly '' he says pulling her hand as they walk upstairs & head towards the nursey it has light purple wall with pink bunnies all over the place , she looks at him with tears in her eyes .

'' Oh my god Sam , you did this for the baby ? '' she says reaching for his hand as he leans in to kiss her gently & pulling her into a hug with all the love he is giving her '' well , I just wanted to get the room done early before she is born '' he says as he looks down at her stomach , he then feels the baby kick for the first time .

'' what do you think we should name her ? '' he says as he places his hands on her stomach leans in so his nose is against hers & feels her embrace , she then walks into the kitchen to get some water .

'' I think we should name her Brittany Lynne Swarek , only if you love the name '' she says as he walks in closer & places his hands on her waist '' I love it , it's the perfect name for this baby & I love you Andy Swarek '' he says as she has a happy smile on her face '' me too , I love you Sam Swarek '' she says as he leans in to kiss her . 

Later on that night they are sitting on the couch with silence around them & all cuddled up in each others arms he leans in to kiss her lightly.

'' You know I never thought of having kids , not until I met you & I knew from that moment on I always wanted to be the father of your child '' he says as she looks at him with tears in her eyes '' I know I feel the same way , now I'm so happy that we are married & Brittany is going to be born soon '' she says leaning in to kiss him , they go upstairs after a long day & go to bed.

**In the next chapter Andy is starting maternity leave & is pre - paring for the birth of her daughter as she comes into the world & give Andy & Sam a lot of happiness.**


End file.
